Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools include software tools that can be used for designing electronic systems (e.g., printed circuit boards—PCB, integrated circuits—IC). EDA tools can be employed in a design flow designed by chip designers for designing, debugging and/or verifying electronic chips.
During the development process a Design Under Test (DUT) can be simulated and stimuli can be injected into the DUT simulation by a testbench. In this process debugging is often required to debug verification tests in the testbench environment and/or debug the DUT simulation model environment.